


Scarves & Ugly Chairs.

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Husbands, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Age Difference, Semi-Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, bp!Kurt, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Anon Prompted: Can I get a bp!kurt fic with lots of dirty talk and some slut shaming? I  don't care the context or ship I just really like dirty talk xD- - - - - - - -Successful husbands Kurt Hummel and Cooper Anderson partake in some kinky fun with a scarf and an ugly chair.If bp or light d/s themes isn't your cup of tea, this isn't the fill for you.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 17





	Scarves & Ugly Chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-edited version of a fill for the prompt on my censored tumblr blog back in 2015. Nothing major has been changed, just slight changes in wording and location - the ship and fill content itself is exactly the same. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fingers gently twist the ends of his newly attained prize, feeling soft and high quality fabric beneath his touch. It left him with a satisfied warmth, a silent pride that only he knew about lost in the crowd on the sidewalk. This was his well deserved treat for the evening, and no one was the wiser. 

Having gone from a simple intern to Isabelle’s personal right hand man proved to be one of the better things that could have happened to one Kurt Hummel. Was it exhausting? Of course. But he wouldn't trade it for the world; not when it had its perks. Tonight it just happened to be a scarf. A token of Isabelle's appreciation by giving him the item free for a job well done. 

When the actual item would go into stores it’d probably cost a pretty penny, so he could afford to show it off. 

Hands toying with his newly beloved obsession, he enters the townhouse on a positive note. Keys jangling where he drops them in the assigned bowl, and jacket shed, he calls out to alert his husband of two years now of his arrival. No response greeted him as usual, and Kurt strains to listen. 

All was silent at first, and he thinks maybe his other half had gone out for something. Soft music notes hit his senses however, and he knows exactly where his husband is: his office. Probably pouring over scripts, reading, or practicing his animated faces from his favorite overstuffed lounge chair. 

It was an ugly thing. It didn’t match the rest of the decor and just stuck out like a sore thumb. Kurt having even gone to the trouble of attempting to make his husband see that it was an eyesore, they could do so much better. 

"We can trade it in for something better, darling." Kurt had cooed one night, straddling his husbands lap. "Something more chic. Less tattered. Leather perhaps?" 

Those big puppy dog eyes and charming smile could see right through him though. "Nice try. I happen to like my chair, thank you very much. No other chair can replace it." 

And so the chair stayed right where it was. Kurt rarely approaching the damn thing unless he was in a mood, or Cooper was. Having sex in it to put it point blank. Priorities. And that was only when Kurt was feeling generous. 

Peeking inside the assigned office room, his assumptions being confirmed as he can see his husbands nose in a book. He couldn’t make out the cover, but the sight of the older man sitting there with his glasses down on the tip of his nose as he read was always an attractive sight. It slightly reminding him of how they had agreed to that first date. 

Kurt had just gotten out of a relationship, deciding it was better off to stay friends with the guy. Nevertheless he had felt down about it, using any excuse to distract himself. Including picking up a coffee addiction - six cups a day for a few months being the record. And Kurt had spotted the familiar face in the coffee shop, putting on an exaggerated accent for the barista behind the counter and making her blush. 

"Cooper?" 

The older man turned, face lighting from confused intrigue to realization and relief. They had met before when Kurt had been in high school, but it was a brief meeting that didn't go anywhere past the friendly flirting from both parties until they parted ways again. 

Apparently Hollywood wasn't working as he had wanted, so when his agent had asked if he'd consider teaching the art of acting in New York City, how could Cooper say no? Apparently it paid well enough, or really actually paid him something worth while to leave California. 

And the professor look really did wonders for him. Four years later, and he was still making a name for himself as a professor and actor in the city. Only now he was off the market, having been married for two of those years and neither of them looked back. 

Stepping into the office, Kurt approaches his husband to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello there, handsome." He grins, pulling Cooper's attention from the book so they could get a proper peck in. "Don’t stop reading on my account. I'll just freshen up and get dinner started for us. Unless you've already eaten?"

Cooper shakes his head, turning his attention back to the book. “I was too engrossed by this story that I haven’t moved in the last hour since I got home.” He is saying, a warm hand coming around to rub over the small of Kurt’s back. It feels heavenly. “Plus you cook better than I do, so I was hoping you’d take the job again tonight.” He's grinning in a way Kurt can only describe as mischievous innocence. This idiot thought he was slick with his charming smile and words - and he'd be correct. 

“Oh, well in that case,” Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately. "Maybe I can come up with something on the spot."

Cooper's grin switches to triumphant and Kurt can't help but to lean back in and steal another kiss. Ignoring how Cooper's hand slips down from his back to his ass, until it's squeezing. It's enough to make Kurt's breath hitch in his throat, arching subconsciously into the touch. 

"I knew you could. Maybe afterwards I'll have you for dessert." Cooper winks, squeezing again. 

"You're so bad." Kurt chastises lightly, forcing himself to pull out of his husbands reach before dinner was forgotten entirely.

"You love me for it." 

And yeah, he did. 

Dinner went without a hitch. Simple pasta, French bread, and grilled chicken breast was neatly cleaned from their plates as they discussed each other's day. Cooper complimenting the new scarf that Kurt still hadn’t removed since he was secretly seeking some kind of recognition for it. It was one of the better pieces he obtained from his job, he wanted it to be appreciated for the quality find that it was. Together they cleared the table, sharing little kisses and touches as they went. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was when Kurt was washing the last pot and draining the dish water that he felt Cooper’s warmth blanket his back. A hand coming up to undo the scarf as a kiss was pressed against the back of his neck. 

“You know, this scarf could come in handy,” Cooper’s warm breath ghosts over tingling skin. Kurt feels the heat blossom in his gut with interest, hands steadying his balance against the edge of the sink. 

“Oh really? Such as?” 

He could feel the smirk against his neck as the scarf gets removed entirely. And then there was a hand in his perfectly styled hair, forcing his head to the side to expose more skin for sweet and tender kisses. “As if I’d give all my plans away so easily,” Cooper is saying, his voice low. “It isn't theatrical enough, my dear.” And then his mouth was attaching to his skin and sucking its claiming mark. 

Kurt’s knees almost gave out, steadying himself against his husbands body and the kitchen counter. Eyes closing, he enjoys the pleasuring pain as his alabaster skin is blemished with possessive lips.

“Tease. How is this related to th–ahh!” A smack came hard over his ass. The skin beneath two layers of clothing tingling in response, traveling between his legs.

“Don't talk back, or I'll be forced to gag your pretty mouth even before I get to enjoy it.” Cooper growls, tone now dominant and demanding. 

“Oh god.” Kurt manages, voice shaky. 

He didn’t get to see this side of Cooper often but oh how it drove him mad. They lightly dappled in the bdsm lifestyle in the bedroom, as Cooper attempted to say it helped him focus for character choices he would make. But Kurt knew better then to believe that. Cooper liked to make Kurt come undone, and do things no one else did. It was the best ego stroke a husband could have. 

Already slipping into a more submissive head space he feels those strong hands grab him by his waist and force him to turn around so they could face each other. Cooper’s eyes were dark with want and it made Kurt’s throat constrict at the sight. 

"Let me look at you for a moment." Cooper breathes hotly, gaze focusing on Kurt's face, eyes traveling over the expanse of it and making Kurt feel exposed and vulnerable. A hand even gently cupping the side or Kurt's neck, thumb stroking over a tendon. "You're beautiful."

Face aflame, Kurt closes his eyes with a deep inhale. Those were the trigger words spoken to ask Kurt permission to continue, and to decide the fate of their escapade for the evening. Kurt making the decision without hesitation. 

"Thank you, sir."

Cooper's hand was back in his hair again, not missing a beat. The other undoing his own pants, belt jingling as he does so which prompts Kurt's eyes open again. He knew what was coming and his mouth watered with desire. The strong hold on his hair easing Kurt away from the sink, getting him to obey the silent command to kneel at his husbands feet. He does so without comment. 

“Suck.” 

Following the order without question, Kurt opens his mouth and leans forward to take his husbands cock into his mouth. Salt and musk fill his senses as he drags the flat of his tongue against skin, swallowing Cooper down as far as the half-hard shaft as far as it would go. Fingers tightened in his hair drawing a small whimper from him, stroking and licking every inch he could as Cooper twitched and hardened in his throat. 

"You like that?” Since his mouth was full Kurt could only look up at Cooper with teary eyes. The smug look on his husbands face was reward enough. “Your mouth was made to take my cock, my dear. You take it so good, don't you. Because you're my little cockslut, always greedy and eager to drool over my cock.” 

Hands transitioning to the back of Kurt's head, holding him in place as he begins to fuck into his mouth. Gagging, Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as his throat is forced to take Cooper's full size over and over again. His gag reflex protesting when a sensitive area was grazed, making him cough and choke, spittle drooling down his chin. 

“That's it. Take my cock like the little whore you are, Kurt." Cooper growls above him. Kurt only spluttering uselessly as his husbands balls slap against his chin when he forces himself to bottom out for a second or two then pulls back, granting air back into Kurt's lungs. 

Taking his cock out of Kurt's mouth, Cooper smears pre-cum and saliva all over the wrecked face and swollen lips. “You look like heaven.” He compliments, helping Kurt back to his feet and pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead. "You did so good for me. Do you want more?" Only when Kurt nods does Cooper grab the scarf he had set on the countertop and hoist Kurt up, carrying him out of the kitchen and back towards his office. 

Kurt clings to his husband, catching his breath and enjoying the momentary resting period. Not missing how Cooper is gripping at his ass pointedly in this carrying position, until they're stopping and he's being lowered to the floor. Right next to the horrid chair. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes. Strip, slut.” Cooper orders, playing with the scarf. "And when you're good and naked, sit your ass on my chair and show me how wet that pussy is from tasting my cock."

Not wanting to leave Cooper waiting for long, Kurt takes to doing as he's told. Removing each article of clothing and letting it remain in a pile on his husbands desk, before settling in the chair. The tattered fabric scratches at his bare skin, reminding him how much he dislikes this furniture, but still enjoying the drag of uneven pattern that leaves a delicious friction. Legs hooking on each arm of the chair, Kurt sinks down so he's open with nothing to hide from Cooper's watchful gaze. Fully on display. 

“Look at you. You're soaked.” Cooper says, approving, moving down to his knees and pushing the milky thighs wider apart. Directing Kurt’s hands to the back of his thighs to hold himself spread, he leans down to take a teasing taste. It's wet and hot, and Kurt can't help but moan. "Oh, the whore moans. Makes me wonder if my cockslut enjoys attention from every man who offers their cock?” A dark look meets Kurt's blissful one, and he can't help but a shiver at his husbands expense. Cooper's possessive side was adding to the pile of want building in Kurt's gut. “Do you like the thought of other men stuffing their cock down your throat, Kurt? Do you just want your colleagues at work to bend you over and take advantage of your pussy?“ A stinging slap against his cunt brings Kurt from his lustful staring at his husbands mouth.

“No. No, sir. I only want you.”

"I don't believe you." 

Another slap. Kurt's body reacting with a jerk. 

"I only want you, sir."

“Want me for what?” 

Smug bastard.

“I want you. I want your everything, sir. I want your cock. I want your fingers. I want you to taste me, sir. I want your fingers inside me. Please, sir, please.”

“You beg so beautifully,” Cooper muses half-amused as he leans back in to swipe another taste, this time purposely flicking over Kurt’s clit to make his husband spread as wide as possible. “You've been thinking about my fingers inside your tight little pussy at work all day sweetheart?” The humming being added for added vibration as he sucks on the stiff and throbbing clit then dips down to trace over slick lips, tongue brushing over the opening making Kurt moan above him. 

Each lick almost had Kurt falling over the edge of the chair since his hips would jerk and he’d be sliding further down in the seat, but Cooper would hoist him back up and dive right back in. A finger sliding inside, crooking upwards against nerves just throbbing with need to be touched.

“Mmmm, more, Cooper, more,” Kurt groans only to earned another slap against his cunt. He clenches with a whimper, hands gripping the back of his thighs until his knuckles turn white. 

“Patience, little slut, or I’ll stop and just stuff you with a dildo for the rest of the night. Make you edge yourself on it for me over and over again.” A warning look from the older man has Kurt squirming. He didn’t want to be patient but he knew a simple dildo wouldn’t suffice in him getting off. Instead he huffs then pouts as he falls quiet, giving Cooper the silent cue to continue. 

A second finger was added, then a third. Pumping in and out, teasing the swollen g-spot every now and then to keep Kurt whimpering and squirming under his control. Just needing to get him right on the edge. The inside of Kurt’s thigh muscles twitching the closer he got, his body humming with arousal. Cooper's tongue joining the fingers, tasting the slick walls that clenched around him in the silent begging of needing more which has Cooper removing his mouth entirely. The frustrated groan above him earned Kurt another smack.

“Quiet, darling, or I’ll pull you over my lap and smack your perky ass so red and swollen you won’t be able to sit for weeks without the reminder of what a greedy boy you are.” Kurt is tempted to not be quiet, because that sounds amazing. He can feel another gush of fluid escape, which seemingly goes unnoticed as Cooper is getting up. 

Pulling Kurt to his feet, he turns him to face away as he takes the scarf and carefully ties Kurt's wrists together behind his back. "Did you imagine your coworkers taking advantage of you with this scarf, my dear?” Cooper eggs on, pressing into Kurt's back, his cock skidding over the flesh of Kurt's ass and making him gasp. "Being taken by surprise, having this scarf used as a gag as they took advantage of your perfect body in the office while everyone watches?" Kurt whimpers, shaking his head, even if he can feel how slick the inside of his thighs are getting. 

"No, sir. Only you. I only want you." 

"You want my cock, Kurt?" Cooper pointedly taking it in hand, slapping it against Kurt's ass now. "Want me to stretch your pussy and remind you who you belong to?"

“Yes, sir.” Kurt responds, eyes closing in ecstasy as Cooper grabs a handful of his ass then slaps it making him gasp. 

“Say it, Kurt. I want to hear you say it like the little cockslut you are.”

Face burning, Kurt bites his lip and closes his eyes. “I want you inside me, sir. I want your cock."

“And why is that, sweetheart?” Cooper purrs in his ear, grabbing the other handful of plump flesh. 

“Because…..”

“Because why?”

“Because I’m a slut.”

“A what?”

“A slut, sir. I’m your slut. Please fuck your slut.”

“That’s right.” Another smack, and then he's pushing Kurt to bend over, upper body landing against the seat of the overstuffed armchair. "And I’ll make sure you don’t forget it.” Ass in the air, at Cooper's mercy, he feels the breech as the head of Cooper's cock pushes inside. He's sopping and eager, taking his husband deep without restraint like an animal in heat. "Take me, Kurt. Take my cock. You always do it so good, don't you. So greedy to have something fucking this pussy at all times. But I leave you satisfied, don't I? Your pussy was made to take my cock." 

And then Cooper snaps his hips, fucking into Kurt without mercy. Being made to take every inch, Kurt can't help but to open his mouth and grunt each time his husband thrusts deep inside again and again. Cooper rotating between spanking Kurt's ass and gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, Kurt's a sobbing mess of wanting more. 

“I’m gonna fill you to the brim and you’re gonna take every last drop." Cooper whispers in his ear, causing Kurt to bite on his bottom lip in silencing his cries. “Your slutty cunt is gonna take it, isn’t it sweetheart? And you're not going to let any of it escape. You're going to keep it warm in your belly where it belongs, you greedy boy." Cooper brings a hand down to trap Kurt's clit between his fingers, not giving much of a choice but to fall apart at his words. 

Seizing and trembling, Kurt pulsed around Cooper's cock still buried deep. Mouth open as he lets out a cry of pleasure, seeing stars as Cooper fucks him senseless right through it. He's drooling when he comes down from his high, going slack under his husband. He's sure Cooper had followed suit as his insides feel warm and satisfied, being too deep in a daze to register anything except how boneless he felt.

Cooper removes himself, and unties the scarf to allow Kurt the freedom to catch himself from sliding off the chair entirely until Cooper is gathering him in his arms. “You did such a good job, I’m proud of you.” Comes the heartwarming encouragement as he settles in the chair himself with Kurt in his lap.

A blanket was produced from somewhere Kurt's hazy post-orgasm brain wasn't ready to figure out yet. He just knows he's grateful for it, arms wrapping around Cooper's neck as he basks in the aftercare. He can feel Cooper's curious fingers collecting the substance shared between them, and bringing it up to smear over Kurt's lips. 

"Taste our love, darling. It's magnificent." 

Kurt lazily takes Cooper's fingers into his mouth, sucking the salty-sweet product off. "Not as magnificent as you." He sighs, licking his lips clean and accepting the kiss. "I love you." 

Cooper grins against his mouth, satisfied as he brushes Kurt's hair away from his forehead. "I love you too, my little star." After a moment, he lowers his voice to a dutiful whisper. "See, the chair isn't all bad is it?" 

Too tired to argue, Kurt presses his face into Cooper's neck with a defeated sigh. "The chair can stay for another night."


End file.
